Trying To Read?
by ladyasile
Summary: PWP. Yaoi. Lemon. Juubei's trying to read, but Kazuki is bored... Just how is this going to end?


A/N: This story really has no point. It's like PWP. Enjoy, anyways! Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99! And this goes to Minty Flake since I had promised her a lemon. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Sigh… I've said it before… I do not own Get Backers.

Trying To Read?

* * *

The wall clock ticked and it was driving Kazuki near insanity. Ban had brought them all to a ski lodge a week ago, which seemed strange to them all. However, Himiko had figured out that Ban wanted to come because of the famous celebrities that were rumored to have been staying there. He wanted to try to win one of them over by using his friends as bait. And upon hearing the news, Ginji began to scold Ban. It'd been two days since anyone saw either of them. In the meanwhile, Himiko, Hven, Akabane, Shido, Madoka, Natsumi, Toshiki, and Paul had all left to either go skiing or relax.

After all of them had left, it was Juubei and Kazuki who had remained behind. Juubei sat in a chair by the fireplace, reading a hefty-looking book. He looked so studious like that, and that made Kazuki's throat dry. They had both gone a week without making love, and he was dying to feel Juubei on him. With a revived fighting spirit, Kazuki stood up and marched over to Juubei's side.

"Juubei," he spoke and waited for his lover to look up at him, "I demand you put that book down and make love to me right here, in front of the fireplace!" His order had gone without a hitch, but Juubei wasn't moving.

Juubei turned the page of the book. "Kazuki, what if the others return and see us?" he asked, his calm demeanor remaining. He continued on reading while Kazuki's eyes widened at the question.

Almost stuttering, Kazuki answered. "Please, Juubei, I need you. It's been a week!" Juubei remained silent. Then Kazuki had a thought, a horrible thought. "You don't love anymore, right? That's why you don't want to make love," he said, eyes filling with tears.

The book dropped to the floor. "Kazuki, no. I love you; how can I not?" Juubei rose from his seat and embraced Kazuki, his arms tightening their grasp over the smaller male. To further prove his love for his lover, Juubei kissed Kazuki's rose-like lips. Their tongues moved, passion setting up a chain reaction. Both of their bodies began to massage against each other.

Kazuki felt his lower body wake to the new, familiar feeling. Feeling his erection rub against Juubei's was too much for him; he moaned. "Juubei…" His protector understood. Their clothing began to shed, as fast as raindrops. The fabrics made them both shudder every time they felt them around their heated cocks.

As they lowered themselves to the floor, Kazuki swore to remember the way Juubei looked with the glow of the fire illuminating his flushed face. It was an erotic sight for him, but then again, Juubei was the sole person for him. They began to kiss, tongues probing every centimeter of their mouths.

Careful to not scratch his love, Kazuki's hand traveled down to Juubei's member and began to stroke him. The soft groans from his protector almost made him orgasm at that very moment. He sounded so sexy doing that. Kazuki didn't relent his stroking, until Juubei began to lick and nibble on his nipples. That distracted him long enough for Juubei to begin exploring between Kazuki's thighs.

He sucked with gentleness around the uncared for cock, which made Kazuki resist the urge to place Juubei's mouth on him with force. "How?" Juubei asked him. Kazuki subdued his moans to answer him.

"Just like… Juubei!" Kazuki moaned, alerting his lover of what he wanted at the moment. At first, this would have petrified Juubei, but by now they had learned more about each other. With a slight grunt, Juubei buried his cock deep within Kazuki, not preparing him at all. Kazuki let out a small cry, but adjusted himself. Soon he began to move up and down, skewering himself onto Juubei's hard member.

Both bodies moved in sync. Sweat glistened on their bodies, decorating them in a way that seemed beautiful yet natural. Hands clawed and clenched, signifying how intense this was for them both. Heads were thrown back and eyes remained shut, trying to open but seeing nothing further than nirvana.

The hot seed burned Kazuki's body before running out onto the floor with the slight blood, creating a new color. He felt Juubei's body land next to his. Their breathing had been steadying now for ten minutes. As painful as it was to get up, clean, and get dressed, they had no other choice unless they wished to be walked in on by their friends.

"Juubei?" Kazuki asked as they finished getting dressed. The other man nodded. "Why didn't you want to have sex at first?"

Pinkness showed up on Juubei's face. "I was trying to read in French," he answered. Kazuki didn't see what was so embarrassing about that, but it was Juubei.

"Well, you can get back to reading if you like. What are you reading?" Before Juubei could stop him, Kazuki reached the book and noticed the piece of paper sticking out from it. Curious, he pulled it out. What he saw almost made him faint.

Juubei wasn't doing much better either. He turned redder than before and turned away from his lover. "I apologize," he whispered. Kazuki nodded and fainted.

The End!

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Again, don't judge me because of the lemon! Only my third, people


End file.
